


铁虫【没有什么问题是做爱不能解决的】

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin
Summary: Tony和Peter吵架了，破天荒的。





	铁虫【没有什么问题是做爱不能解决的】

　　注：双总裁设定  
大概是史密斯夫妇AU吧

　　【正文】

　　 “闹够了吗？”Tony冷嗤了一声，把粘在手腕处的强力蛛丝扯下来，然后抬腿一脚把对方踹开，肉体被击打从而发出的沉闷的响声，男人的鼻梁上染着鲜明的红，他的面甲已经在几分钟前被眼前这个人给用拳头砸烂了。

　　“当然没有，”Peter再度开口时便发现自己的声音嘶哑的像是从石头上碾压过的沙砾一样刺耳，黏糊糊、带着温度的血液从他的额头处往下流，“给我道歉。”他说。

　　“道歉？我给你道歉？！”原本刚上好色的盔甲在刚刚的打斗中已经有些明显的刮痕，男人的视线扫过青年黏血的褐色刘海，“那也可以，”他一边说一边抬起机架上的微型追踪导弹，“条件是你得先认输。”

　　回答他的是蜘蛛侠新的一轮攻击，发射弹被蛛丝紧紧缠住，一切都发生在一瞬间，“想都别想，Stark。”Peter咬牙切齿地甩了甩手腕发射器——那是他最后一颗蛛丝子弹。

　　剑拔弩张的火药味越来越浓，他们没有开灯，Peter的眼瞳在透过玻璃的夜色下愈加明亮，Tony觉得那像极了野兽在暗夜中反光的瞳膜，里面翻滚着鄙夷与挑衅。

　　就像被踩了尾巴的狼一样。

　　急促的呼吸声正消耗着空间里为数不多的氧气，粘稠的液体带着血腥气染得眼前一片血红，但谁都没有要认输服软的意思。

　　“我讨厌你的胡子！我讨厌它三年了！”Peter的眼瞳因疼痛微微眯起，但这并不影响他用接近可以举起三十吨力量的手臂打烂Stark那讨厌的嘴脸和他花哨的盔甲。

　　“谢谢你的坦白，”Tony侧头闪过他的拳头，凌厉的声音贴着耳边擦过，他用右手扯住了青年头顶的棕色发丝，“其实我也讨厌你这涂满了发胶的头发，摸起来就像是被树枝堆起来的鸟窝。”

　　“别碰我！”Peter咬着牙，狠狠地盯着他，话语间右手迅捷的抬起，猛的击向了男人的下巴。

　　Tony反应过来，松开手后退一步闪了过去，机甲胸口处的亮光闪了几下便熄灭了，Peter知道这意味着他的能量也已经被消耗完了。

　　身体已经遭受了太多打击而疼痛到麻木，没有带面罩的蜘蛛侠把已经过载而烧焦的发射器扯下来扔向Tony，然后又被对方用抬手的动作轻易地在半空中挡下。

　　“肉搏战你可赢不了我。”Peter的眼中无法抑制的出现了几分波动，他举起自己的手臂说道。

　　“随便你吧，我不想打了。”Tony在青年说完话后就这么直接躺在了地上，破烂的盔甲在撞到瓦砾时发出了一声刺耳的噪音，他痛得条件反射的一仰向伤口扶去。

　　“......”

　　对方反常的动作让脸上划了几道口子的Peter突然沉默了，指尖还在滴着血珠，他放下了举在半空中的拳头，于是所有声音都停止了。

　　头发乱糟糟的青年看着坐在家具碎片中、伤痕累累的Stark。他抿住了嘴角，一股酸涩的感觉在他的鼻腔里作乱，颤抖之间眼角有些发烫。

　　这个角度完全正对着男人被刮伤的脸，连呼吸间都可以隐约嗅到对方身上未干的血腥味，好像燃烧着火焰一般的对视之中让他们反常的冷静了下来。

　　“...道歉，”Peter蹲下来，一点都不温柔地用大拇指抹开男人眉骨上的血渍，“你认输了，我赢了。”他的声音听起来怪怪的，好像是被什么哽住了一样小声。

　　“得了吧，Mr.Parker。”他撩起Peter垂下的刘海，毫不意外地看见了对方快要泛红的眼睛，“我可没说我认输了。”

　　“那现在就给我从这个脏兮兮的破罐子里出来！”Peter用手敲了敲Tony的头盔，“我要好好教训你。”

　　“随便你。”Tony把头盔摘下来，盔甲开始从肩膀处往里收缩，但Peter不想等那么久了，于是他直接徒手把那块肩甲卸了下来。

　　“这个很贵的，Mr.Parker。”Tony没有阻止他的动作，反而抬起手臂方便了对方的动作。

　　“可我的蜘蛛战服也很贵，Stark总裁。”带着一丝嘲弄的开口，Peter直视着对方的眼睛说道。

　　“我想我们得好好谈谈婚后财产的问题。”Tony笑了一下，然后把剩余的盔甲都踢到了一边。

　　“你要和我离婚吗？”Peter盘腿就地做了下来，好像是要开一个家庭会议一样。

　　“怎么会，”Tony突然一个翻身，压住了Peter被破烂不堪的衣服包裹的右腿，“我可舍不得。”他说。

　　“...干什...”Peter惊骇之余，下意识挣扎着想从他的手中把腿抽出来，却一时不慎又被他压住了左腿。

　　“我想做。”他向上一压后顺手扯坏了Peter特制的战衣的下半身布料，“做爱让人关系变好，不是吗？”

　　“...色老头。”Peter嚷嚷道。

　　“那你是什么，色小鬼吗？”他把指尖压在Peter的嘴唇上，他能看见青年脸上粘上的灰尘。

　　不过，既然已经脏了的话，再脏一点也无所谓。

　　他就这样前一步几乎直接压制在了他的身上，而右手则按住了青年的胸膛，占有欲无法抑制的在这种情况下没有掩饰的展露出来。

　　男人的舌头在他的口腔里肆意翻搅着，似将一切都吞噬掉的吻，狂热到令他根本承受不住。

　　水渍声与沉重的呼吸环绕在屋子里，在黑暗中愈加清晰，Tony捏住青年的下颚缠住了他柔软的舌头。

　　在不远处暗淡的灯光的笼罩下Peter有些不自然的蜷缩起双腿，他难耐的仰头，没有喘息的余地，窒息感让Peter下意识想要的张口呼吸，口鼻间无知觉的发出低低的呜咽声，挣扎着想要逃开却又被钳制的动弹不得。

　　就在他以为自己真的要因为缺氧而窒息死掉的时候Tony放过了他的嘴唇，唇舌间粘连而出的银丝因为男人离开的动作而被拉断，Peter得救般地剧烈喘息着，身体因缺氧而瘫软得提不起力气，泛着潮红的脸颊与伤口的颜色达到一致。

　　“Peter...”下巴再次被捏住，Tony几乎均热的气息扑撒在耳畔，因情欲而嘶哑的嗓音就这样低喃着他的名字。

　　Peter没有理会他，反而咬了一口他的嘴角，牙齿让男人的伤口再次微微咧开一点，可看起来Tony似乎一点都不在意，深夜中纠缠着喘息，唇齿交接着撕咬，血刺在舔舐下很快便不见踪影。

　　他们总是这样，平添无尽新伤旧痕却又爱得欲罢不能。

　　吻从脖颈处慢慢往下，Peter想要死死咬住下唇，整个身子从胸口处开始酥麻，喉咙间低低的压抑住呻吟声，他报复性的拉扯住了男人头后的棕发。

　　“你不是要做吗？”他说，“怎么磨磨蹭蹭的。”

　　“你还记得我们第一次做爱吗？你当时可还没这么圆滑，”Tony停了一下，“18岁的Peter.Parker至少还是个会害羞、会不停叫我名字的羞涩小鬼。”

　　“...你想说什么？”

　　“所以你就不打算满足一下我这个愿望吗？”

　　“好吧...”蜘蛛侠久违地在做爱的过程中脸红了。

　　“...Mr.Stark。”Peter说这话的时候都有点不好意思，毕竟他已经有好几年没这样称呼过Tony了。

　　“Kid。”

　　他轻吻着Peter修长的颈后，磨蹭着靠近，手指在地上胡乱摸了一通。

　　就在Peter想问他在找什么时，Tony冷不丁的拿出了一个长得像沐浴露的瓶子，但Peter打赌那绝对不是沐浴露。

　　“新买的润滑剂，”Tony把盖子打开，接着Peter便闻到了一股水果混在一起的味道，“现在正好可以试试。”

　　“...你从哪里拿出来的？”青年棕色瞳仁中的眼神暴露了他的悸动和慌乱。

　　“家里到处都是这个东西，别告诉我你才发现。”

　　“色老头。”

　　“随便你怎么说吧，蜘蛛侠。”

　　男人把瓶子倒过来，熟练的往指尖挤了两下，冰凉的感觉瞬间传了开来。

　　黏湿的手指在穴口处打圈，刚才的前戏已经让紧窄的肠壁不受控制的湿滑起来，伴随着手指熟练的开扩抽插很快便从脊椎下连带着腰肢瘫软了下来。

　　Peter的内壁早就习惯了刺激，透明的粘液混着润滑剂浸湿了Tony的指尖，他对于Peter的身体已经熟悉的不能再熟悉了。

　　青年闭上眼睛急促的喘息着，在三根搅动的手指偶尔擦过前列腺时抽搐般的颤动了一下，他知道那是Tony故意的。

　　“今天想要什么样的？”Tony把自己的皮肤紧紧贴在Peter的身上，“是像纯情小恋人一样让你浑身瘫软，还是粗暴直到你失去意识？”他问道。

　　“别说了...”Peter躲避了这个问题，他把牙齿磕在男人的肩头上，因为在他们没有吵架时，Tony就喜欢在他的身上留下一些吻痕，或者说咬痕形要更准确一点。

　　手指被抽了出去，取而代之的是Tony炽热的性器。

　　他们四肢交缠在一起，性器抵在他的会阴处，他的腿被分得很开，Peter有些无助的握紧拳心，这个时候体格差便毫无保留的展现了出来。

　　这种并不强烈的刺激让Peter觉得自己快要被逼疯了，他的被进入的那部分内壁开始不受控制地疯狂吸附在了男人的性器上。

　　“动一动...”他小声的说道。

　　“Mr.Parker，”Tony舔了一下嘴唇，明知故问的说道，“你刚刚说了什么吗？”

　　“哈...动——”Peter发现自己说不出完整的话，他现在光是喘气就要费很大力气，他觉得自己在和Tony做爱时总是那个处于下风的人。

　　“听不到。”Tony满意的看着Peter的表情，情欲的热度让他本来白皙的皮肤泛着红，汗水沿着额头滑倒下颚。

　　“我说！动一下！”Peter在憋了一口气后生气的吼了出来，浑身像被蚂蚁啃食一样，他不自然的扭了扭腰，“你听见了吗！”

　　“别生气。”Tony把手放在他扭动的腰上，往前顶了一下，“你这口气让我觉得你还想把我揍一遍。”

　　“其实我...哈......就是想...啊...把你揍一遍......”Peter把手捂在额头上，眼神不知道对着哪里喃喃道。

　　“我们现在因该说点别的。”男人慢慢挺动着腰身，感受着身下青年一阵阵颤动的呻吟声。

　　他故意时不时的摩擦到Peter的敏感点，然后又像什么都没有发生一样继续一顶一弄地在Peter的穴道中抽插，速度快慢不定，直到听见身下的人不耐烦地低下头发出一长串表达不满的声音。

　　“快一点。”Peter仰头吸了一口气，用脚蹬了一下Tony的后背。

　　“好好好，别催了。”棕发男人顺势抓住了他的脚踝然后放在自己的肩膀上加快了速度。

　　Peter本来想蜷缩起身体好让自己在Tony面前不那么投入，毕竟蜘蛛侠认为他们还在吵架，但Tony当然没有如他所愿。

　　他直接往青年的敏感点撞去，惹得Peter尖叫了一声，他的性器在Tony的小腹上上下摩擦着，微疼的刺激就像火上浇油一样让他溺于快感之中。

　　蜘蛛侠过多的黏膜分泌液正紧紧包裹着Tony硬挺的性器，他扭动身体迎合着抽插，汗水和血水沁湿了他们两人头发的额角，男人按住了他绷紧肌肉的腹部，那里还残流着刚刚使用过的润滑剂。

　　“...你里面永远都像融化的糖浆那样让我觉的舒服。”Tony喘了口气，忍不住低下头吻了一下青年的脸颊。

　　“你这是...哈......什么鬼比喻...”Peter微微闭着眼，快感在大脑里如同电流般四处蔓延。

　　心底压抑的情欲还在喧嚣着想要更多，他甚至没有意识到自己正随着男人抽插的动作而摆动腰身，肉体拍打和性器抽查带出的水声都让Tony在心里得倒了极大的满足感。

　　Peter的大腿痉挛地抖动起来，他胸前的皮肤被Tony用力揉捏着，但他现在能做到的只有像只濒死的鱼一样，大口大口的呼吸着氧气。

　　蜘蛛感应能清晰的感到Tony的性器在他身体里的形状，性器在他的身体里换着角度搓刺着，比之前强烈数倍的快感让青年感到不知所措，随着冲撞而不断分泌出粘液。

　　Peter自己也不知道过了多久，身下的快感堆积的越来越多，紧缩的肠壁让Tony爽的吸气，阴囊拍打在青年的臀部上，下身的交合之处一片泥泞。

　　口腔里的滤液沿着他的嘴角流了出来，快感从下身快速地涌上又下降，刺激愈发浓烈的撞击着心脏，湿润的亮光在青年的瞳孔色泽中打转，高潮的欲望就在边缘境界，发火的眸光含着水汽瞪向对方，他总觉得Tony是故意想让他难堪。

　　“别这么看着我。”Tony的另一只手不安分的乱动着，顺着Peter裸露的腰际渐渐往下移动，男人熟练的搓揉着青年的性器，并在即将高潮的前一刻恶意的压住了出口。

　　Peter猛的一挺腰，汗水粘在他的皮肤上，一阵心痒难耐的感觉涌上心头，“放手...”带着哭腔的声音终于有了一丝求饶的意味。

　　Parker总裁也就只会在做爱的时候像他求饶，但Tony已经不吃这套了、现在青年的求饶只会加剧他想要欺负他的心理。

　　他喜欢把Peter.Parker弄得乱七八糟的，一直都是。

　　“叫谁放手？”

　　“...Mr.Stark...”Tony并没有错过他还带着颤音夹杂着絮乱喘息的尾音，“……Please……”

　　“乖孩子。”

　　Tony把手放了开来，射精时Peter把头靠在了Tony的头发上，发丝纠缠在一起，青年伸直了腿卷起了脚趾尖， 而Tony用牙齿不轻不重的咬了一下他的颈侧的部位——就像他们没有吵架时那样。

　　痉挛的内壁紧缩，Tony在射出来之前把性器拔了出去，他抽了口气，对着青年瘫软在地的身体释放了出来，白浊液体从Peter的腹部顺着皮肤纹理往下流。

　　“我爱你。”Tony俯下身，把鼻梁贴在Peter的耳骨后说道。

　　“少来，”Peter把手腕放在男人的胸膛上，“你黏糊糊的，别靠近我。”

　　“...说真的，你老这么招惹我，是不是很想被我像刚刚那样对待？”

　　“也许吧。”Peter抑制不住的笑了一声，他胡乱摸着身边废墟里的盒子，他记得Tony好像在这里放了很多红色包装的万宝路。

　　“你自己说的。”Tony将他抱了起来让他整个人坐在自己的腿上，并在Peter的抗议当中抽出了他嘴里还没点燃的烟，还湿润的穴口再次被低上了他的性器。

　　“别太过分了，我明天还有个产品发布会。”Peter被刺激得一个激灵，但显然他还有多余的体力，青年伸出手，把头靠在男人的肩头。

　　Tony掐住他的腰，向上顶了顶。“不可能，”他咬着Peter的耳尖说道，“现在是大人时间。”

　　Fin.

　　（没了，别看了，就这样，前列腺刹车。

　　


End file.
